


I need to teach you a lesson

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angst, Cock Rings, F/M, Face Slapping, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Slapping, Slave Louis, Slave Sophia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis slaps Liam's new slave Sophia, Liam decides to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to teach you a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Liam bought Niall and Harry. This is the story behind the slap I mentioned in the last story. Hope you all enjoy :) x

Liam tried to ignore the headache that was starting to take over his head. He was sitting in his large office in his home where he was trying to get work done. It had been a stressful few weeks at his usually peaceful home. He had bought Sophia home three weeks ago, although he had Louis who was an amazing slave, he wanted a female slave in his home. He knew Sophia would be perfect, as she was well behaved, trained and sexy. But when Liam brought her home, Louis didn't like it. He never liked women as they bought back bad memories from his past. So when Liam introduce a smiling Sophia to Louis, Louis just glared at her and walked away, making Liam upset. Sophia was confused as she just wanted to make friends with Louis.

As the three weeks went by, Louis just got worse. He would ignore both his master and Sophia, tell Sophia to piss off and saying how her master hates her and basically being rude to his master. He had been punished many times by Liam and he has been giving many warnings, but nothing seemed to work. Liam was sick and tired of the drama so he had decided to keep his mind on his work. So that was where he was at at the moment, deep in thought with several reports about finances and he finally felt the headache going away.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. Liam looked up and furrowed his brow. "Yes?" He said out loud, indicating that the person could come in. The door opened revealing a crying Sophia. She her hands over her face and her hair was messed up. She was crying very loudly as if she was in pain. "Sophia." Liam said, worried for his slave. "What's wrong?" Sophia came up to him, sat on his lap and hugged him tightly . Liam could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. "Baby." He said softly, trying comfort her. "What happened? Tell me." She lifted her head and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing a large red hand mark on her face. "L-Louis slapped me." She whimpered, looking down. Liam lifted her head again to take a closer look, it looked like Louis slapped her really hard. "He was shouting at me," Sophia started to say. "He was saying I was useless and I would be sold after a few months. I tried to talk to him but he just slapped me." She hid her face in her master's neck after she finished talking, which made Liam hold her tight. 

Liam nearly growled, he couldn't believe what Louis did. He knew Louis didn't like Sophia but he never expected to physically hurt her. He knew that Louis needed to learn a lesson. "Louis Tomlinson!" Liam shouted out loud, knowing the boy would hear him. "Get into my office now!" His loud voice made Sophia whimper. "It's alright Sophia, you're not in trouble. It's Louis who is in trouble." Sophia looked up to her master. "Please don't hurt him master." Liam couldn't help but smile a little. Even though Louis hurt her, she still wanted to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. It just showed how much Sophia wanted to be friends with him. He really needed to talk to Louis about it.

Just then, Louis came into the office. He looked as if he didn't care what he just did, but Liam knew that deep down, Louis will be a little scared. "Louis," Liam said, making the slave look up to his master. "Care to explain what you did?" Louis shrugged knowing it will annoy his master. "I don't know, she's a bitch and she deserved it." That made Liam bang his fist on the table, making Sophia whimper. "That's it Louis, I've had enough of this bullshit. I want you to go to the punishment room right now, remove all of your clothes, kneel and wait for me. If you're not there in five minutes, I swear to God you will regret it!" Louis looked at Liam and nodded, feeling a little more scared now. He had never seen his master this mad before. "Yes master." He whispered, leaving the room.

Liam tried to calm himself down a bit when Louis left. He noticed that Sophia was still crying in his arms, he felt sorry for her. All she wanted was for Louis to like her and all she got was Louis hating her. "Come on baby." He cooed to his slave. "It'll be alright, you can spend the night with me." Every night, Liam would decide which slave he would sleep with, it would depend on their behaviour during the day or if they did something good that pleased Liam. This seemed to make Sophia calm down a bit as she smiled a little. "Now this is what I want you to do baby. I want you to have a nice warm bath and then I want you to go to my room and wait for me. I'll try to be as quick as I can, I just need to sort Louis out first." Sophia nodded, still looking down but she had stopped crying. "Ok master." She said standing up from her masters lap. 

Liam stood up as well. He gave his slave a long kiss to make her feel better. "It'll be ok Sophia," He whispered softly. "Louis will see through soon, he's just really stubborn." Sophia looked up to him. "Will you hurt him master?" "No love, I'm just gonna punish him, he deserves it. But he will be alright. Now you go to the bathroom and have your bath." Sophia nodded, gave her master one more kiss and left the room. Liam sighed and gave himself a little pep talk before he went to the punishment room. He had punished Louis many times these last few weeks, but they were only small, like spanking tying him up and not having sex with him. He'll probably have to step it up a bit, he was sick of Louis's attitude and it needed to get sorted. He then left his office and went to the punishment room. 

The punishment room was a small room that use to be a spare room. Liam changed it when he first bought Louis. The walls were a deep red colour and there were several different types of whips and paddles and other toys Liam liked to try. There was also a large bed at the side, with dark brown sheets, it wasn't as comfortable as the other beds in the house, but then it wasn't used for sleeping. Louis was kneeling in the middle of the room, completely naked and waiting for his master. He was getting more nervous as he waited. He knew he shouldn't have hit Sophia but then again, he didn't like her. Girls were all horrible and his master would be better off without her. 

Louis suddenly heard the door opening, knowing it was Liam. Liam slammed the door shut, going up to his naked slave. He was extremely pissed with Louis and he needed to see it. "So Louis," Liam said in an angry tone. "Care to explain why you decided to harm Sophia." Louis decided to be cocky. "She's a bitch master, all girls are. I hate her and I'll never like her." 

Liam grabbed a handful if Louis's hair, making the boy scream. "I've fucking had enough of this Louis!" Liam practically screamed. "She has NEVER done anything to you and she wants is for you to like her. But you're so fucking stubborn and childish. I don't care what you think of her, Sophia is staying and that's that!" He let go of Louis's hair, making the younger boy whimper. "Get on the bed, hands and knees, now." Liam said as Louis obeyed getting into the said position. 

Liam went over to the set of drawers on the other side of the room, getting two things from the top draw. He turned around and saw that Louis was in the told position. Louis was staring at his master with more fear in his eyes, worried as what will happen to him. Liam went back to his slave with the items on his hands. In one hand was a wooden paddle made especially for Liam, it had L.P for Liam's initials, to show his ownership. He also had a cock ring in the other hand, making the slave gasp. 

"Master," Louis said scared. "Please not the cock ring!" Liam ignored him and placed the cock ring on Louis's dick, making the slave whimper. "I'm suprised you think you have a say in this Louis." Liam said through his gritted teeth. He grabbed a handful of Louis's arse feeling it for a second. "Twenty spanks for hitting Sophia," he said referring to the paddle. "Then twenty more for you attitude this week." "Yes master." Louis whispered, accepting his fate and waiting for the first spank.

The first spank came quickly and unannounced. Louis screamed in pain, trying not to move. Another spank came, making Louis. "Master." He groaned, begging for mercy, making Liam spank him again. "If you had been good, them this wouldn't have happened." Another spank made Louis scream. "Master, please." Louis begged as Liam continued. "Sophia has never done anything to you. All she wants is to be liked. She has been through the same pain as you have Louis and all I want for you both to be happy, why can't you see that?" The spanking continued as Louis's arse got more sore. When Liam had gave him his 40 spanks, he stopped, making Louis whimper.

Liam admired Louis's bruised arse for a second, which was bright red. He slowly took off all of his clothes as Louis waited for his command. He was still hard and desperate to cum. "Now Louis," Liam said as he took the last if his clothing off. "I'm gonna fuck you. No prep though." Liam got onto the bed and rubbed his slave's arse for a minute. He lined himself up, knowing that Louis didn't need a lot of prep most of the time. He went straight into Louis quickly, making the slave scream. 

"Master!" Louis screamed in pain and pleasure. Liam started to set a quick pace, hitting Louis's prostate every hit. Louis felt so much pain, with his master's hard thrusts and the pain of the spanks. wanted to cum so badly, it hurt. "Please master, it hurts." He whimpered, which made Liam go quicker. "Now Louis, I will make myself very clear." Liam said between thrusts. "You will NOT hurt Sophia, you will treat her with respect and you will do these Louis." "Yes master!" Louis screamed. Soon, Liam felt close, he groaned a bit as he thrusted harder, eventually coming in Louis.

Liam got out of Louis and stood up, which made Louis collapse on the bed. Although Liam was punishing Louis, he wanted to make sure Louis was ok. "Please master." Louis begged. "Can I cum now?" Liam sighed sitting next to the boy. "Good boys can cum, but bad boys can't Louis, and you know that." This made the younger boy whine. "Now Louis, this is what you will do, go to bed and you will keep the cock ring on all night. I will know if you have took it off." Louis simply nodded, knowing he had no other choice. He stood up and whimpered. Although Liam wanted to make Louis cum, he knew that he had to be taught a lesson. Liam went up to him and gave him a kiss in the forehead. "Go to bed Louis I will see you in the morning." Louis nodded and left the room straight away.

Liam walked back to his own room, extremely tired and just wanting his warm bed. He wanted to check on Louis but he knew he had to be the master and keep his punishment going. He eventually got there to see Sophia sitting by the window still, looking out and deep in thought. Liam admired the girl for a second, so glad he bought her. He only wished that Louis felt the same. He understood Louis's past abuse with women but he had to know that Sophia wouldn't be like that. All she wanted was to be his friend.

"Hey baby." Liam said softly, making Sophia look up. "Hello master." She replied going up to Liam and giving him a kiss. He checked her face to see that the hand mark was disappearing, but small traces were there. "My poor girl." Liam said to himself, pulling Sophia closer. "Master I'm fine. It was just a slap, I've had worse things happen to me." Sophia looked down to the floor thinking of the horrible memories. 

Liam just kissed her and took her to his large bed. He was too tired to do anything and he knew Sophia was probably tired as well. He got Sophia into a cuddle, which made the girl snuggle closer to her master. He started brush his fingers through Sophia's long hair, feeling his slave relax. "Louis is very stubborn." Sophia said quietly, making Liam chuckle. "Yeah he is. But he's had a past love. He'll warm up to you soon enough. Just give him time." Sophia nodded as cuddled closer to Liam. Master and slave eventually fell asleep, both exhausted and finally happy that they are getting some rest.

The next morning, Liam woke up to find that Sophia wasn't in bed with him. Confused, he went to the bathroom to see if she was there, she wasn't. Liam knew that Sophia knew that she was not allowed out if the room without his permission. So he got dressed and went to find Sophia. He could smell something nice coming from the kitchen so he went towards the kitchen. 

There he saw Sophia standing by the stove, cooking what looked like omelette. She was humming to herself, completely unaware that her master was watching her. Liam was confused, he didn't understand why she was cooking as she knew Liam already had a chef who did all of the cooking. "Sophia?" Liam said, making the girl turn around and look at her master. "Good morning master." She said politely. 

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Liam asked seeing that there were two pans of omelette cooking. "I was going to surprise you and Louis with breakfast. I remember you saying that Louis's favourite breakfast was bacon omelette. I've also made you a mushroom one." Liam smiled at the girl. "Thank you Sophia that is really kind of you. But you should remember that you are not allowed to leave my room without permission, I was worried." "I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you, that's all." Liam kissed Sophia gently. "It's ok, just remember to ask next time. Now I'm going to wake Louis up. When you finish, you can put the food in the dining room." "Yes master." Sophia replied and went back to her cooking. Liam left the kitchen to get Louis.

It took a while for Liam to get Louis up, when the slave finally woke up, him and Liam had a long talk about yesterday. Liam tried to get Louis to understand what he did. Liam also took the cock ring off Louis and letting him cum, which Louis was thankful for. Eventually master and slave walked together to the dining where Liam had told the younger boy that Sophia had made then both breakfast, and he expected Louis to thank her for breakfast. 

When master and slave got to the dining room, Sophia was sitting on her seat, waiting for the boys. Three plates of different omelettes were plating on the table. "Good morning Louis." Sophia said, feeling a little awkward after what happened last night. "Er, morning Sophia." Louis said quietly, feeling embarrassed. Liam and Louis sat at the table and all three started eating their breakfasts.

"It's really nice." Louis said to Sophia half way through eating his omelette. "Thanks Sophia." "It's alright. I know you like bacon omelette." Liam was glad that the two slaves were at least having a civilised conversation. He really didn't know how they could cope together after the slap. After they had finished breakfast, Liam had told the slaves that he had to do some work in his office and he expected them both to behave. Both slaves obeyed and watched their master go to his office.

Sophia ended up in the large library, reading Pride and Prejudice. She was so enthralled in the plot that she didn't hear Louis coming. She eventually looked up as she heard a noise to see Louis looking through the books. "Oh." He said when he noticed Sophia was looking at him. "Sorry, I was just getting a book, I'll leave now if you want." "No, no. It's ok you can stay." Sophia replied, as Louis got a book and sat down next to her in the large couch. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither one not knowing what to say to the other.

"Look, we can't avoid the subject forever Soph." Louis said, making the girl look up, nodding in agreement. I'm really sorry for slapping you. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry and I didn't know what to do. I guess I'm just a jealous slave." Sophia smiled. "It's alright Louis, I understand. It must be hard to get used to another slave in the house." Louis nodded. "It's just, it was nothing personal on you. I've had a crappy past with women, so they're not my favourite type of people." 

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked. "Well my whore of a mother dumped me in some shitty orphanage when I was a baby. And the woman who ran the orphanage was really horrible. I've had some terrible mistresses I'm my time and I think I gotten use to the fact that women are all mean." Sophia just stared at him. "So you were abandoned then?" She asked. "Yeah, what about you?" "Orphaned." "Oh, sorry about that." Louis said, making Sophia shrug.

"It's fine, I was only a baby so it wasn't as if I knew them." Louis smiled at the girl, realising that they had more in common then he thought. "How old were you when you got sold into slavery?" Louis asked. "About 10, but I didn't have sex till I was about 12. What about you?" "9, the bitch who ran the orphanage couldn't afford to look after the older ones, so she sold some of us to slavery." 

"I've heard a lot of orphanages do that to some of the kids." Sophia said in disgust. "Yeah apparently I was sold because I had a nice arse. So they thought the buyers would love that." Louis said joking a little. "I was told that I had nice tits, I was an early developer." This made both slaves laugh and Louis couldn't believe it, he was actually having a nice conversation with Sophia, he never expected it. She seemed like a really nice person, not like other women he knew. And he felt happy with her for the first time since she came here. He just hoped it would last.

Liam had been in his office for over three hours now. Some idiot made a cock up at his office and now he was the one who had to deal with it. He was so deep in his work that he didn't notice that there was no shouting or crying. When he took a little break, he noticed that his home was quiet and he didn't remember the last time it was so quiet. He decided to check on the slaves just to see if they were alright. 

He walked to the library as he remembered Sophia saying she was going there to read. He really hoped Louis had learned his lesson yesterday, he just couldn't take anymore arguing. He got to the library to see no fighting, no shouting or no crying. He heard laughter and talking. He saw Louis and Sophia sitting on the couch, both talking and eating grapes. Liam stood quietly by the door as he heard what his slaves were talking about.

"Ok, next question," Sophia said. "Who has been your weirdest master or mistress?" Louis thought for a moment. "Well there was this one guy who use to take ages when we were having. He would go on for ages and never cum. One time, he went on for four hours. It was incredibly boring." "You get a lot masters like that." "Yeah, what about you? What's you weirdest master?" "Well I had a master who would spank himself. And instead of having sex, he would make me watch him spank himself." This made Louis laugh. "What the hell? You'd think he'd make you spank him." "I know, he was really weird."

Liam couldn't help but smile at his two slaves. They were finally getting along. He felt so relived that there would finally be peace in his own home. Liam decided to leave the two slaves to bond more, going back to his office and doing some more work. As he walked back to his office, he couldn't help but feel a massive weight has been taken off his shoulders. He felt that he could finally fell comfortable now the slaves got on so well. He just hoped that it would last and have the tow perfect slaves he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got any requests for stories, just tell me in the comments :) x


End file.
